Helen (Sonic X)
Helen is a character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. She is one of Christopher Thorndyke's closest friends and love interest. She is one of the few who readily accepts Sonic the Hedgehog and his residential friends from the beginning. Helen was born with a condition that restricts her to a wheelchair and has spent much of her life as a paraplegic. Appearance As a child, she wore a short-sleeved white shirt with a pink vest, which is buttoned by a yellow button. She also wears a short pink skirt and white shoes with pink. History Anime New World Saga Helen was among the group of students who E-51 Intelligente and Dr. Eggman kept trapped at Station Square Elementary School so the latter could make her serve him. Fortunately, Sonic, whom Helen would remember, came and saved the day. Chaos Emerald Saga One day, Helen was helped by Sonic again when her wheelchair got stuck in the mud. There, Helen told Sonic about how she wanted to see an island filled with beautiful white flowers in a nearby lake, but her disability did not allow it. Her parents were also unable to take her there because their work occupied them. Then, to Hellen's surprise, Sonic agreed to take Helen there. Meeting up for their appointment, Helen was taken across the lake by Sonic in a paddleboat. On the way there however, military helicopters seeking to get Sonic to his meeting with the President showed up. When one of the helicopter used a grappling to snag their boat though, Sonic used it to swing himself and Helen over to the island. All the while, Helen was enjoying herself, and with Sonic's aid, they escaped the helicopters. As the evening came, Helen told Sonic about how much she loved and respected her parents, but was sad that she rarely got to sees them. When the army then caught up to them, Sonic took Helen and fled with her through the forest. Escaping the army again, Helen and Sonic arrived on a peak from where they saw the island's beautiful flowers glow. However, Helen had Sonic let the flowers be so the place could stay beautiful for the next she came there. Unfortunately, they noticed that the army was approaching and threatening to ruin the flowers. Distracting the army, Helen and Sonic managed to hijack a military helicopter and fly off the island. At that time, Helen began to feel that it was her fault that Sonic could not come to see the President. This prompted Sonic to take Helen with him to his meeting with the President. After the evening was done, Helen returned home and excitedly told her parents about her adventure. Some time later, Helen was with Danny and Frances on a street corner, when they noticed the Egg Fort II pass overhead. Shortly thereafter, Sonic roared past them in pursuit of the flying fortress. Helen would soon after see Chaos Control unfold, which made her worry that Sonic and his friends were returning to their own world. However, this was not the case; instead, a piece of Sonic's world ended up on Earth. Chaos Saga Over six months later, Helen was enjoying a basketball game, with Mr. Steward joining in on them. When Perfect Chaos launched his flooding of Station Square however, Helen got evacuated from the school with Frances, Danny, and the other students. Mister Stewart joined them to usher them to safety, directly violating his orders from his superiors at G.U.N. to return to headquarters because of the situation with Perfect Chaos. Far away from Station Square later on, Helen would watch Super Sonic fight Perfect Chaos while cheering on the hedgehog. Shadow Saga Despite Mister Stewart's heroism with staying with them to get them to safety from Perfect Chaos' attack, Helen and the rest of her classmates soon learned that he had been transferred to another assignment. Helen would soon after say goodbye to Chris when his family had to move to the capital while their mansion was getting cleaned. Some time after, Helen joined Frances and Danny on a trip through town, all of them worried about Chris' latest absence, when Sonic suddenly run past them. While Frances kept Danny from pointing out Sonic in front of a policeman (since Sonic was a wanted fugitive at the time), Helen distracted the policeman by talking with him about the weather. That very same day, Helen saw Dr. Eggman demonstrate the Eclipse Cannon by blowing up half of the moon. Soon after, Helen would watch Super Sonic and Super Shadow's attempt to keep the Space Colony ARK from destroying the Earth. Egg Moon Saga When the Egg Moon covered the sun and cast the Earth into darkness. Dr. Eggman started selling Sunshine Balls that provided artificial light. Helen and her family ordered one, which they were very pleased with. Unfortunately, the Sunshine Balls soon went out, because Sonic began to destroy the Mirror Tower energy supplies. Eventually though, it was revealed that the Sunshine Balls were used to hypnotize the population and that Eggman himself was causing the eclipse with the Egg Moon. When the Moon was restored to its rightful orbit, Helen watched the return of the sun. Emerl Saga Some time after, Helen Danny, Chris and Frances were returning home from school while discussing Dr. Eggman's latest actions. On the way they joined Cream and Emerl. They soon after encountered Mr. Stewart, who soon spotted Dr. Eggman nearby. Although Mr. Steward promptly instructed Helen and the others to leave, the group initially complied, only to join Mr. Stewart in his car and convince him to let them join him on his hunt for Eggman. Following Eggman into the sewers, Danny got scared when a lizard jumped into Stewart's car. When Helen told him that she liked lizards and bugs, Danny began arguing with her over how weird her fascination was. Their argument was interrupted by Mr. Stewart however, who had them focus on the pursuit. However, the heroes soon after got caught in a net by Eggman and imprisoned in Eggman's underground base. With the help of Mr. Stewart however, Helen and her friends managed to escape from the cell. When they then found themselves trapped in the base though, the group tricked Bokkun out of the sewers so he could inform their friends of their whereabouts. However, the group soon got attacked by Eggman and his Egg Spider. Fortunately, Danny and his friends were saved when Sonic and Rouge arrived and took down the Egg Spider with Emerl's help. Some time after, Helen would watch Chris and Danny fight in the Chaos Emerald Martial Arts Mash-Up tournament. Homebound Saga Eventually, Helen learned that Sonic and his friends had to return to their world so that time would not freeze. This made Helen very sad, which she would show at school in the company of her friends, and she wished things did not have to be this way. Later, Helen, Frances and Danny went to the place where the portal to Sonic's world was located. There, Helen said goodbye to Cream, whom she and her friends provided with a crow of flowers as a parting gift. Helen was later surprised to see Chris close the portal when Sonic had to go. Chris then escaped with the blue hedgehog, but later allowed Sonic to return to his world. Post-Homebound Saga Six years after Sonic and his friends, along with Eggman and everything else from Sonic's world, returned to their world, Helen had taken up work alongside Chris to get the portal to Sonic's world working again to go visit him. In that time, she had gotten a car specially designed for her from Chuck Thorndyke due to her paraplegic condition. One day, while Chris was working on the portal, the two of them drove over to meet up with Danny and Frances to reminisce about their adventures with Sonic and his friends. Metarex Saga One day, Helen and her friends learned that Chris had finished the portal to Sonic's world and had gone there. Helen tried helping Danny, Frances and Chuck restart the portal, but dared not to tamper with it. When Chris' parents then showed up, all worried for their son, Helen helped to assure them that Chris would be fine. Later, Helen tried helping her friends unlock the password to activate the portal. However, they were unable to figure out Chris' password. Helen, in particular, missed Chris dearly since they had been unable to make contact with him. Regardless, Helen decided to call it a day and left alone, silently hoping for Chris to come home soon. Archie Comics Personality Helen is a young girl who, despite being confined to a wheelchair, thrives for adventure. She showed very little fear when Sonic pushed her chair faster then anyone else and carried her up high, laughing when she and Sonic nearly fell off a cliff. She is also a very kind and considerate person. She can talk for a long time and in detail about her life adventures, which are something special to her. Helen is also strongly associated with nature: she has a huge love for flowers and enjoys catching lizards, snakes and bugs. As a teenager, Helen's personality is a little more outgoing. She acts more sarcastic and is a bit more excitable when speaking with Chris. Powers and abilities Over time, Helen has acquired scientific knowledge that could compete with Chris' skills. Helen started working in a large computer company, where she was involved in programming and machine building. Weakness Because of her paralyzed legs, Helen has limited physical skills, which forces her to ride in a wheelchair. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog and Helen are good friends. They became good friends in Episode 14, where Sonic promised to go on an adventure with Helen. Christopher Thorndyke In the Season 3 there are three signs that Helen may have developed feelings for Chris: *When Chris wrote a card when he will go to Sonic's world, he wrote "For all the people I love: Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Danny, Frances and you... Helen." *In Season 3, when Danny, Frances and Helen tried to bring Chris back, they failed and went to their own homes. When Helen was "walking", she said: "Chris, I hope you're alright. I miss you..." *In episode 69 when Lilim asked Chris if he loves someone, Chris said: "No, I don't have anyone in mind..." But he said so nervously that he laughed a lot. Lilim said to Chris: "I can tell by your face that you're lying", Chris laughed but it was true. In the English dub, he does not deny this at all when asked about if he had someone to bring to their romantic spots. He merely says: "I sort of do, but she's back on my planet". Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (good friend) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke (love interest) *Chuck Thorndyke *Nelson Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Danny *Frances *Emerl *Vanilla the Rabbit *Mister Tanaka *Ella *Mister Stewart Enemies *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Chaos (formely) *Bokkun *Egg Spider Trivia *Helen was originally depicted on ''Sonic X'' trading cards as being a healthy young girl, but when the series was fully developed, she underwent a slight change and was made a paraplegic. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters